


Hail to the King

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [13]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bombs, Episode: s01e07 Simon Says, Hive Mind, Hostage Situations, M/M, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John groaned and sat up, the sound of glass clinking against metal made him blink to look at the brown bagged bottle. “Least he bought me a drink,” was mumbled out almost automatically as he it finally dawned that he was the next victim. “Shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the King

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers, but it deviates from the canon occurrence  
> I'm sorry I'm tired, I have an early morning and I haven't blinked twice at this but I'll spell check it tomorrow so here it is. Hope it's not bad  
> PS: I'm really hoping to explain the end in the next update but I'm not sure when that will be

John groaned and sat up, the sound of glass clinking against metal made him blink to look at the brown bagged bottle. “Least he bought me a drink,” was mumbled out almost automatically as he it finally dawned that he was the next victim. “Shit,” he sighed as he pulled at his coat to find the collar around his neck. A soft tug at it had his phone twittering at him. He glared at it, wondering who that could be.

John hit the connect button as he tried to stand up, feeling a pull against his ankle. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t do a lot of things if I were you. One of which would be to breathe,” John’s response sounded tired, bored, and wasn’t taken well by the mad man Simon.

-

Dorian heard the call to stay put and nearly growled, as it was hair pulling and pacing let the officers know he wasn’t exactly in the best state for being still. “We have to do SOMETHING.”

“We can’t Dorian. He’s got eyes on us; we go in and Simon detonates.”

Dorian ended up nearly tipping a car he kicked it so hard, as it was he was surprised the alarm didn’t start going off. “We can’t just stand here!” A few scenarios played in his mind but he couldn’t execute any of them because this asshole had seen his face. “God damnit John.”

Dorian’s face streaked paling blue along with a few other odd colors and he smirked. **Don’t worry, I got this. Just keep everyone calm.**

-

John was busy pouty facing at the screw driver now well and truly out of reach as Simon rambled about his bad luck. Too bad the maniac was busy enjoying his seemingly imminent victory to realize John had gotten the text sent. “You know what’s weird about all this?” John gave a soft tug at the chain at his ankle, then a harder one, gritting his teeth when he realized it was the damn cuffs they used against hostel androids. He had a better chance of getting the bench leg to snap than the cuffs. “I’ve been around long enough and, in truth, I’m tired. If I was anywhere else I’d just sit back and let it be. But, as it stands, instinct rules out every time.” John was absently fumbling at the bundle of wires without the use of tools as he smirked at the dark figures scaling the clock tower in the distance.

“You want to know something funny?” John took out the holographic retainer to snap the holding wire off it and use it to help fish out the correct wire, “I can see you just as clearly as you see me. And you know what else? My friends don’t like it when I’m threatened.” John growled, the wire having fallen away when the cable slipped from his nails. “Damnit, hold still,” he snapped off another part of the retainer to use it as a prop to keep the cables apart and allow him to use the mirrored surface of the phone to see better. “Tell me, Simon. You’re not letting me out of this alive, are you? The timer, impossible odds as it is, and a dead man’s switch to blow it at any time… No help, no warning others to get to safety. This is an execution. I might as well just be waiting for the clock to hit midnight.”

“Now you’re getting it,” John could just make out the tensing of muscles from here as Simon held the switch just a bit tighter.

“Too bad… I was really hoping we could take you alive.” John grinned just wide enough to show the first hint of inhuman teeth. It started with a growl over the phone, quickly progressed to yelling and screaming as bones and flesh could be heard tearing. John couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he finally got the wire cut and stood, tearing the bench loose to get rid of the restraint and bolted to where he knew Dorian had to be.

-

Dorian winced at the sounds coming from the live feed before he realized John was on the move before the visual went dead. John must have destroyed the cameras attached to the collar. “John!”

“Dorian, keep everyone back! Stand down!” Dorian looked confused before his scans picked up something, several somethings, not human and moving toward them in a large numbers. “Dorian, trust me, they can’t fire at them or instinct will take over!”

Dorian nodded and instantly attempted to remotely nudge the MXs to remain calm but the hack took more energy than he had to spare and his alert screamed at him 5%. “John. What’s going on?”

John just grinned and turned toward the creatures emerging from the dark. “It’s alright, I’m alright now.”

A large, oddly humanoid beast reared up and roared at them, large fangs gnashing menacingly before it turned its eyeless head toward John. “Kennex!”

“Stand down, _everyone_!” John was still standing between them, calm save for the worried eyes he kept turning toward the human police. “They’re mine.”

“Yours?!” Paul shouted, making several of them swing their heads toward him, sniffing deeply and stepping toward the man. John stepped into their path and laid a hand on the nearest head. “Yes, mine.” The beasts calmed and even shifted closer to brush John’s sides like content pets. “I know you’ve been sleeping a very long time but I need you to go back to sleep.” One hobbled closer on two legs, clutching something in three pronged claws before offering it to John. He smiled and took the item before patting its head softly. “Thank you. I’m safe now. Go back to sleep until I need you again.”

“John, what the hell just happened?” Dorian was still confused, but his eyes kept shifting color as the lights started going out. 2%

“You know how we refer to the MXs as the hive? Well, there are worse ones,” John pulled the collar from his neck as he handed the remote to the tech so it could be completely dismantled, or at least control detonated. “I am the hive in this case.” He could see from the fading lights the old DRU was trying to interpret what he was saying but he caught him as his eyes finally blackened out completely and picked him up as if he weighed nothing while his brethren found their way back below to their safe beds. “I’ve got you man. Same as always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smidge of editing, but I'm sick so I know I missed something


End file.
